


Pink Sand

by SapphicaWrites



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Asari Melding, Biotics (Mass Effect), Bottom Miranda Lawson, Canon Compliant, Dirty Talk, Dom Jack| Subject Zero, Dom/sub, Drug Use, Drug-Induced Sex, Drugs, Drugs Made Them Do It, Established Relationship, F/F, Kinda set during ME3 but there are a few differences, Light Bondage, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Oral Sex, Part 1 Is Jackanda, Part 2 Is Shiara, Porn With Plot, Presents, Psionic Bondage, Recreational Drug Use, Sexual Humor, Smut, Top Jack| Subject Zero, Tribadism, Use Of Biotics In Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vanguard Shepard (Mass Effect), embrace eternity, not that it really matters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:14:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22617712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphicaWrites/pseuds/SapphicaWrites
Summary: After a mission to stop some Red Sand smugglers, Jack starts to act a little strangely. When her girlfriend Miranda finds out... well, let's just say she finds out that Red Sand wasn't the only thing the smugglers were hoarding in their base. (Jackanda/Shiara, Canon, Smut, Based on a comic by Jmillerart)
Relationships: Female Shepard/Liara T'Soni, Jack | Subject Zero/Miranda Lawson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jmillerart](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Jmillerart).



_Chapter 1_

It had been the end of yet another mission for Commander Shepard and her squad. While most of their assignments pitted them against unstoppable cosmic horrors like the Reapers and Collectors or terrorist groups like Cerberus and the various mercenary factions that dotted the galaxy, this mission had been quite tame by those standards.

The Commander and her team, consisting of herself, Jack, Miranda, Liara and Garrus had raided a merc base on an uncharted moon, where the mercs were smuggling narcotics into Citadel space to try and take advantage of most galactic security being occupied by the war with the Reapers.

However, they didn't count on Shepard and her team rushing their way into their base, guns blazing and bodies flying by Biotic might. With the mission over, the squad headed back to the shuttle, ready to take them back to the Normandy.

"13!" Garrus cheered. "I think I won the bet."

"Please, if anyone's going to be keeping a high score," Liara smirked. "It was me, at 15."

"Interesting," Shepard added. "I got 19."

"Ugh, is it always a game with you people?" Miranda joked. "And to think I considered this taking a break from the rest of the galaxy."

"Hey, if it helps, I wasn't keeping score," Jack remarked. "I kinda got too invested in tearing those merc's guts out."

The dark-haired woman rolled her eyes. "You do like things brutal and vicious, don't you sweetheart."

"Only because it turns you on," Jack smirked.

Shepard chuckled as they stepped into the shuttle. "Alright everyone, time to head back! Garrus, since you lost the bet, you're buying the drinks when we get to Omega."

The Turian grumbled. "Look, not all of us can throw people around with our minds."

The others just giggled as the shuttle doors closed and it took off back to the ship waiting for them in orbit. Even here, in the far reaches of the lawless Terminus Systems, the ship felt like home.

As the shuttle landed, everyone got out, Garrus making his way towards the elevator. After such a long battle, he'd missed calibrating the Normandy's Thanix Cannon.

Shepard and Liara followed, the commander wiping a bit of dirt off her girlfriend's cheek. "You got dirty, Liara. To think I spent last night scrubbing that beautiful blue skin of yours clean."

Liara giggled. "Well, Shepard... I suppose you'll have to make sure I'm extra clean this evening." She leaned up and kissed the commander on the lips.

Meanwhile, Jack and Miranda walked out of the shuttle, Jack suddenly feeling a little lightheaded. She rested herself against a cargo container, rubbing her forehead and groaning. It felt like she had a hangover.

"Jack, are you alright?" Miranda wondered as Jack stumbled about in the cargo bay. "You look a bit unwell."

"Heh, I'm fine, Cheerleader," Jack assured her girlfriend. "Just... might need a lie-down."

Liara then scanned Jack with her Omni-tool. "You took quite a big dose of red sand there, Jack, It's probably causing discomfort with your biotic implants."

During the fight, Jack had gotten separated while the team were fighting through the mercenary group's warehouse. One of the canisters of Red Sand the mercs had hoped to smuggle had exploded right in Jack's face, but that had only enhanced the biotics powers as she'd used them to tear the thugs apart.

Jack sighed as Miranda then massaged her temples soothingly. "So that explains my headache... and to think I didn't usually get those."

Miranda kissed her cheek. "Get your rest, sweetheart. You've earned it."

"Alright... but I'm hoping you'll come round later," Jack said with a grin.

"As soon as I'm done filing reports," Miranda promised, giving her a quick kiss on the lips.

Shepard looked at the two lovebirds, smiling. "Now aren't you glad I helped get those two together?" she asked Liara.

The Asari chuckled. "I am... but I have to admit, after hearing the stories Joker told me about how they used to fight all the time, I feel like I'm missing out."

"Don't be... it was a lot uglier back then," Shepard joked.

xXx

An hour or so later, Miranda was heading down to Jack's quarters, having gotten all her paperwork done. She was hoping that since Jack had gotten some rest, she'd be interested in them getting something to eat together... or perhaps watching a holo-vid.

Either way, it had been a while since they'd spent much quality time together. It was long overdue for both of them.

Miranda still thought it was a little crazy, her and Jack ending up together as a couple. They'd have been more likely to kill each other than kiss each other when they'd first met.

But then, Shepard noticed the tension between them and encouraged them both to just get it over with. Since then, they'd been probably the most loving couple on the Normandy, save for Shepard and Liara of course.

As Miranda approached her lover's quarters, she pressed the button on the side of the door, ringing the alarm. "Jack? Are you in there?"

A low, almost moaning sound came from Jack's room. Miranda raised her eyebrow. Was Jack alright in there? She quickly became a little worried.

"Mmmmm..." Jack purred in her quarters on the Normandy.

Miranda walked over to Jack's door, curious. "Sweetie... you okay?"

The door then opened, revealing Jack. Her eyes seemed to be... glowing a light pink colour, like the sand she'd inhaled. Her hips wiggled in a seductive manner. She grinned at Miranda,

"Miranda..." she cooed, curling a finger at her lover. "I want youuuuu~"

Miranda just stared at Jack, her eyes widening in disbelief. She didn't know whether to feel aroused or concerned. Jack wasn't always this forward about sex, yet those glowing eyes unsettled her. "Oh bugger..." she whispered. "Jack... what's wrong with you?"

"Just... really wanting some sex, babe," Jack grinned, jumping forward and pinning Miranda to the wall. "I dunno why but... I wanna fuck you."

Then everything made sense for Miranda. Why that blend of red sand had been a more pink-ish hue. Why Jack was acting the way she was... and why there was a distinct, lustful glow in her eyes.

"Ummm... maybe later..." Miranda gulped dashing off.

Eventually, she found Shepard and Liara in the latter's office, discussing intel on how the war was going. The two of them were blissfully unaware when Miranda rushed into the room.

"Um... Shepard?"

The commander looked over at Miranda, raising her eyebrow. "Miranda? Is something the matter?"

"Ooooh Cheerleader!" Jack's voice called out.

"Is... is that Jack?" Liara asked.

"Uhhh yeah," Miranda said, blushing. "I think I know what was in those containers. It wasn't red sand... it was pink sand."

"Pink sand?" Shepard wondered. "Never heard of it."

"It's uhhh... a rare variety of red sand," Miranda admitted. "It's commonly used... as an aphrodisiac by biotics."

"Why weren't we affected?" Shepard wondered. "We all came into contact with it while on the mission."

"I don't know, maybe because Jack went into a whole cloud of that stuff," Miranda stated. "But whatever, she's horny as hell and I don't know what to do."

Shepard and Liara just laughed.

"Well, Miranda, it seems to me like you don't have a problem to me," she stated.

Miranda blushed. "Look... It doesn't feel right taking her like this. After all, she's not in the right frame of mind and-"

"Miranda... take care of your girlfriend," Shepard insisted. "Don't make me give you an order." She just smirked.

Miranda looked in the corner of her eye, seeing Jack leaning against the wall. She was grinning delightfully at her, eyes still glowing with lust.

"Uhhh... Commander... I request permission to be relieved of duty... for at least a week."

"Permission granted," Shepard stated. "Now... anything else?"

"Um, no."

"Jack, she's all yours!" Shepard called out.

"Finally!" Jack cried out with glee. In a flash, she rushed to Miranda and picked the Australian beauty up in her arms. She grinned and held her in place. She knew it was the Pink Sand partly talking, but she was very much lusting for Miranda.

Miranda, now at her lover's mercy, gave in. There was no going to fight it any longer. She let Jack pull her into a passionate kiss, as she carried her back to her quarters.

Shepard and Liara just giggled at the situation, wishing the happy couple a good time.

When she reached their quarters, Jack opened the door and carried Miranda in bridal style, kissing her deeply and feverishly. Miranda just sighed, lovingly kissing back.

Placing Miranda on the bed nearby, Jack kissed her sweetly, stroking her long hair. Her hands snaked over her lover's figure, feeling how slender and elegant her perfectly designed body was.

"You're the most gorgeous girl in the galaxy, cheerleader," Jack whispered, kissing her girlfriend on the neck.

"Oh... my god yes..." Miranda sighed. Being kissed on the neck was a great turn on for her. She was completely at Jack's mercy.

Jack reached to Miranda's chest, unzipping the front of her jumpsuit. It was a known fact that Miranda wore outfits like these to accent her sex appeal on purpose when coercing enemy operatives, but Jack knew that now, she wore these outfits to tease her as much as possible.

Freeing Miranda's breasts, Jack cupped them in her lover's elegant black bra, sliding one of them out and licking her lover's nipple. Miranda just kept moaning and sighing in arousal, as Jack then groped her chest.

Eventually, Jack started to strip off what little clothes she wore off. The biker jacket came off, and the shorts. Eventually, there was just Jack, mohawk and tattoos galore, naked and ready to give her lover the night of her life.

Miranda just gasped, wanting so much more. Why had she tried to resist Jack's temptation like this? She had the most beautiful woman in the galaxy as her girlfriend. She needed to celebrate that more often, perhaps every day of her life.

"Ja... Ja..." Miranda tried to speak her lover's name, but gorgeous Jack had already taken her breath away. She'd taken many things, her heart, her soul and now she was taking her body for her pleasure.

Grinning, Jack finally stripped her lover down, leaving her naked on the bed. Miranda just blushed as Jack, with her tattoos and muscles, spread her legs and placed her hand beside her lover's head. Her eyes, glistening purple, just stared at Miranda with lust.

"You're mine, Miranda... and when I'm through with you, you won't be able to stand on those two pretty legs of yours." She grinned, biting her lip sensually.

Miranda just blushed as she watched Jack's body glow blue, an even brighter blue than usual. Placing two orbs of biotic energy around her wrists and ankles, Jack then pinned Miranda to the bed. Why use ropes and handcuffs when Mass Effect fields could do the same thing?

Then, Jack began, starting with kissing Miranda's lips again, her hands cupping her lover's soft cheeks. Her mouth opened and she fed her tongue into Miranda's mouth. Her lover groaned, the tattooed woman then gently rubbing her thigh against Miranda's folds.

She was glistening wet.

Swiftly, Jack kissed down Miranda's gorgeous body, soon reaching those moist wet folds. Opening her mouth, she took Miranda inside of her, starting to lick and her out hard and fast. The folds tasted even better than when she wasn't high on pink sand.

Moaning, Miranda just watched as her beautiful girlfriend kept eating her. Her lips and tongue were so rough against her and the way her tongue slithered around and went inside her sent shivers down her spine.

She wanted to reach down and push Jack's head further, so she could lick her out deeper and deeper, but alas her hands were literally tied. Tied in knots of dark energy, spun by the mistress Jack herself.

Reaching her hand around, Jack gently cupped Miranda's rump, squeezing it just a little to add to the pleasure. Her lover squeaked adorably, Jack just gazing up, her pink eyes just gazing at Miranda's flustered face.

Miranda just watched as Jack buried her head between her legs, tasting the cheerleader inside and out. She blushed, moaning heavily. "Oh... bloody hell!" she swore.

"God, I love your accent," Jack purred, tracing her lips around her lover's wet centre. "It's so... rough and sexy."

The Australian bit her lip, lost for words as Jack pinned her down onto the bed. Such strength, such raw untamed power and it had only been enhanced by Jack's narcotic induced lust.

Sliding her fingers inside of Miranda, letting them glow with biotic energy, Jack started to finger Miranda powerfully.

"Gooooooodddddd!" Miranda wailed.

Her fingers and tongue working their magic, Jack knew that her lover was going to finish soon and finish for her beautifully. She eagerly awaited the moment when the fluids would flow, so she could taste the sweet nectar of her well-earned reward.

Licking Miranda deeper, Jack became engrossed with how amazing her lover tasted. It was a sweet beautiful taste and the scent of her folds also spurned her on. Miranda may have hated herself for being genetically engineered, but to Jack, she was utterly flawless.

Her powerful tongue, the slight biotic grip of her fingers, all were doing as they needed to, to complete their dedicated task of making Miranda come. Jack glanced up again, lustful eyes gazing at the moaning, screaming Miranda as she knew she was going to finish soon.

Miranda just kept staring as Jack kept eating. She knew she was going to finish soon. She felt the wave start to build inside of her, the great dam inside of her folds start to crack, ready to break down and unleash the raging torrent. She was begging for it with her moans.

Finally, the dam finally broke. Miranda screamed as her fluid leaked out of her, the sensation of euphoria rising and falling, her voice moaning a gorgeous song.

When it was over, Miranda panted. She thought that would be the end, but the still pink glow in her tattooed lover's eyes said differently. Jack wasn't finished. She wouldn't be until Miranda came a few more times, and she came herself.

Crawling back up Miranda's figure, Jack kissed her lips deeply and sensually, making out with her restrained girlfriend. Her hands, two fingers pressed together, slid back down and back inside of Miranda. Her lover moaned against Jack's fiery, passionate kiss.

Jack continued to kiss, sliding her tongue deep into Miranda's mouth. She loved how she had her true love pinned down to the bed like this, utterly helpless and at her mercy. Her fingers kept doing their work, thrusting away hard against Miranda's wetness.

Miranda then came gushing again, moaning into Jack's mouth. Fluids squirted over her lover's hand. Breaking the kiss, Miranda grinned.

"Oh I forgot how easily you come the second time," Miranda grinned. "Well... now I'm going to make us both get a good fuck out of this."

Spreading her own legs out, Jack grinned as she started to rub her own folds against her lover's wetness. She heard another gorgeous moan from Miranda and started to ride her out.

The raven-haired beauty, still pinned by dark forces and now by her beloved's strong hands, just stared up as Jack kept thrusting herself onto her. The biotic moaned, feeling the great sensation of two sets of folds rubbing together.

Her hips rolling, Jack decided to treat Miranda a little. She freed one of her hands and grabbed, pulling it over to her rear. Miranda gasped and her lover grinned lustfully. She knew how much her girlfriend worshipped her ass.

"Squeeze it, Cheerleader!" Jack rasped. "You want it so badly, don't you, slut!"

Whimpering and nodding, Miranda did as her dom wanted, groping her inked rear tightly and sharply. Jack moaned in satisfaction as she kept riding the two of them together.

Soon, Jack started to feel the orgasm rising within herself. She and Miranda were close now, she could practically taste it. She pulled Miranda closer, kissing her deeply and hard.

Miranda moaned into the kiss, gladly accepting the rough force of her lover's lips. With her now free hand, she stroked her lover's brown mohawk and ponytail, gently pulling on the latter.

The hips kept thrusting forward, Jack getting even more desperate for them both to just come already. She kept kissing hard, thrusting hard. She wanted that climax, that beautiful release.

Moaning more and more, her voice muffled by the kiss, Miranda felt her orgasm start to build once again. The sensation of her sex being pleasured by that of her lover felt amazing.

Finally, the two of them came hard, their juices flowing all over the other. Jack broke the kiss, gasping for air as they both glowed a bright blue aura that sent a massive kinetic shockwave across the room.

Objects fell off shelves, mirrors and monitor screens cracked. Obviously, the room hadn't been designed with such magnitude in mind.

Jack and Miranda panted, gazing at one another lustfully. They hadn't had sex that powerful before... And they liked it.

Freeing Miranda, Jack cuddled the former Cerberus officer in her arms, sighing. She didn't believe in magic or fairy tales but... That one had definitely been magical to say the least.

"Do you... Want more... Sweetie," Miranda whispered. "I can gladly give you more."

And who was Jack to refuse such a tempting offer? Nodding, she rolled onto her back and pushed Miranda's head down, moaning happily as her lover started to eat her out beautifully.

Jack rocked her head back, biting her lip in lust as her lover, loyally and at her command ate her out. Everything had definitely come full circle. Reaching down, Jack pulled on Miranda's hair.

"That's right, keep eating me out you beautiful Cerberus whore!" She growled aggressively, knowing how dirty talk was one of Miranda's big turn-ons. Miranda just moaned, sucking on her clit.

Wailing at her most sensitive region being pleasured, she forced Miranda's head and mouth deeper, arching her hips forward. She cried out as she felt her second wave begin to form.

Jack glared at Miranda as her lover continued to eat her. She growled, hungry for the wave to finish her completely. She pulled on Miranda's hair again, growing ever more desperate.

"Eat me out, slut!" She commanded. "Finish me off, unless you're still a fucking Cerberus coward!"

But Miri was no coward. She only increased the amount of pleasure her tongue and lips were giving Jack, looking back up at her lover. Jack moaned, resting against the wall and holding Miranda's head close to her folds.

Finally, the wave arrived as Jack cried out in lust, though not as explosive as her last orgasm. Miranda kept eating, quicker and faster. Jack just stared in disbelief as she kept being devoured.

Then, Jack came again, and again, and again. Each one of the organs filled her with such pleasure, the final one climaxing her for good as she flopped onto the bed completely spent.

Miranda leaned in close and kissed Jack, before curling up on her chest, lying on her breasts. She purred a little and Jack stroked her hair.

"That was amazing..." Miranda sighed.

"You're telling me, Cheerleader," Jack admitted. "And here I thought I'd be the one to fuck you till you couldn't walk."

Miranda giggled. "I can't."

Jack kissed her girlfriend's forehead. "I should get high more often if it leads to fun times like this."

Her lover looked around at the destroyed room. "Mmmm perhaps not."

They kissed again, holding one another close, not sure when or if they could stand up again. At least they were comfortable.

xXx

**Author's note:** Okay, this weekend's little treat for ya'll is some Jackanda goodness that I wrote based on this comic I saw on Tumblr. I've credited the artist in the description of this fic and I hope you go and check them out. They do some really good Mass Effect and Supercorp comics! Also, there will be a part 2 of this story hopefully coming soon.

Anyway, hope you enjoy :3


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

If there was one thing that Shepard had learned to enjoy since becoming a Spectre, was that the downtime between missions was like heaven. Time to prepare for what lay ahead and time to spend with the beautiful woman she loved more than anything in the universe.

Shepard had loved Liara all these years and she felt like the Asari knew her better than she knew herself, considering the many times they'd joined minds and souls. However, Shepard felt like she didn't do enough to make her lover happy. Liara had saved her from death and she had returned the favour countless times.

But simple gifts, presents, treats, Shepard hadn't been the best at that. Until now, that is. A recent incident involving Jack and Miranda had inspired her to try something with Liara, something she knew the Asari would love greatly.

Entering her quarters on the Normandy, Shepard found Liara sat on the bed, the Asari smiling at her, eyes and skin glowing their usual soft blue hue. Words couldn't describe how beautiful Shepard thought of her as, but then again, she hadn't met an Asari who wasn't beautiful.

But those other Asari... they couldn't compare to Liara.

"So... what was it that you pulled me away from my desk for?" Liara wondered, as Shepard walked into the room. "Something important I take it?"

"What, do I need an excuse to see the most gorgoeus girl in the galaxy?" Shepard said, flirting with her.

Liara merely giggled and blushed. "Well, I must admit, you usually give me some sort of notice what you want me for, Shepard. Love, someone to talk to, dinner."

The commander smirked. "You're right on that first one... I have something fun for us to try out."

Liara raised her brow, glancing as the Commander reached into her pocket. From it, she produced a couple of sachets, wrapped in pink plastic. Liara was quite unsure what their purpose was. She could have sworn they looked like the condiment packets one would find in a restaurant.

"What.. what exactly are these?" the Asari wondered. "Are you going to cover me in pepper?" She laughed. "Shepard, I knew you liked to play dirty but-"

The commander blushed. "What, no?! I mean, I have thought about that but..." She shook her head. "No, this isn't pepper. Believe it or not... this is some of that Pink Sand stuff Jack got exposed to."

Liara looked at her lover cautiously. Looking at the packets, she did recall seeing the precursor to that particular drug, Red Sand, being packaged in a similar manner. And that only made her both intrigued and slightly worried at the same time. Had her lover gone crazy?

"Shepard... you brought me an aphrodisiac?"

The commander grinned. "Well... after hearing from Miranda how good of a time she had with Jack when she was hooked on the stuff, I figured why don't we give it a try."

Liara looked a little uncertain. "You do realise Red Sand is illegal right?"

"Yeah, but surprisingly, Pink Sand isn't," Shepard remarked. "I mean, granted I had to pull some favours with Aria in order to get some, but this stuff is actually quite tame."

"You mean it doesn't have any side effects, correct?"

"Other than headaches afterwards, but the sex will be totally worth it," Shepard remarked.

Just then, Liara giggled. It usually didn't take much convincing from Shepard to get her interested in some of her more crazy ideas. And well... the way Shepard made her offer had intrigued her. She'd never actually tried something like this before, but she was a young Asari. There was a lot in the universe she had wanted to experience.

"You picked that line up from, Tali didn't you." She nodded. "Okay, I trust you, Shepard. But if something does happen-"

"I'll take care of it," Shepard promised.

The Asari smiled. "You are always so prepared."

"As are you, my darling blue rose of Thessia," Shepard said, leaning close and giving Liara a kiss.

Kissing back, Liara parted and watched as Shepard took the packets, peeling them open and spreading it out along the nearby table in a small pile. There was quite a substantial amount of the burgundy coloured dust. Liara was unsure of how they were going to use it.

"There's... a lot."

"It's the same amount Jack got exposed to, just in its more natural form," Shepard explained. "Okay, so you have to get down and snort it up your nose."

"Snort it up my nose?"

"Apparently, it's the only way to do it," her lover stated.

Liara gulped. "Alright then... I'll go first."

"You sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure," Liara insisted, giving her girlfriend a reassuring kiss on the cheek.

Moving in closer, Liara then sniffed the dust, having a good portion of it up her nose. Liara groaned as she inhaled the dust, sighing. Her body started to glow blue with biotic energy. There was a slight headache as she felt the strange substance flow through her system. She rubbed her forehead, before starring at Shepard with glowing pink eyes.

Doing the same, Shepard felt a slightly sharper headache, probably due to hers and Liara's differing physiologies. Yet when the process was complete, the commander felt exactly the same. Eyes glowing pink, body glowing with biotic libido, and a desire for Liara.

"Li... Liara," She whispered.

"I... I feel it too," her lover replied, moving closer and taking her hands. "I feel like... like my love for you has increased a thousandfold... I want to meld with you and experience the full joy of whatever this is."

They both could feel their hearts beating just a little faster. Liara stared hungrily at Shepard, eyes wide and full of lust. She felt like she could touch every inch of Shepard inside and out and she didn't even have to do anything. Her body still glowed with an even brighter blue aura.

"Fuck, I do too," Shepard moaned, feeling the arousal start to build with her. She reached forward, pulling Liara close sharply. "Kiss me!"

Liara did that, kissing Shepard deeply and sliding her blue tongue into her lover's mouth. She felt such energy, such passion and desire flowing through them both. Her lips pressed against her lover's tightly, kissing her sweetly. Shepard held Liara close, kissing back deeply, moaning right away.

Tackling Shepard onto the bed, Liara continued kissing her, pinning her lover down onto the mattress. Her biotic strength pressed onto the commander. She kept kissing, some primal force within them both wanting them to keep going and to keep up the passion.

"Mmmm..." Shepard purred against her blue-skinned lover's lips. "T-Take off my clothes... and I'll take off yours."

Gently, Liara did that, getting Shepard out of her uniform and helping the moaning, flustered commander help her out of her own outfit. With them both naked, Liara and Shepard rolled over, the commander running her hands through Liara's beautiful tentacles.

Moaning more and more into the kiss, Liara reached down, stroking the smooth, freckled figure of her darling lover, feeling as the soldier's beautiful abs pressed into her stomach. All the while, Shepard kept her lips pressed firmly onto Liara's own. She didn't want to part just yet.

But Liara broke the kiss, gazing into Shepard's eyes, her own orbs having turned a dark black as their minds joined together. Everything one experienced was now shared with the other, their bodies becoming as one. Shepard pressed her forehead against Liara's, gently kissing her lover's beautiful blue neck.

Gasping, Liara then slipped a finger into Shepard. Both of them felt the pleasure and the commander likewise did the same. With their mental connection, they felt as though they were fingering themselves and each other, Shepard whimpering in delight.

"Goddess..." Liara whispered. She kissed Shepard's neck, leaving a soft bite along the freckled flesh. The commander groaned, sliding her fingers in deeper. Their biotic auras glowed as Shepard started to thrust Liara a little faster, pumping her with strength and dark energy.

Wailing, Liara kissed Shepard again, moaning as the commander brought them both closer and closer to their beautiful peaks. Their bodies started to glow as bright as stars themselves. Shepard opened her eyes, gazing lustfully into Liara's darkened spheres.

"I want you so badly, Liara," Shepard whispered.

"I want you too..." The Asari moaned in reply. "Please... embrace eternity!"

"Glady." Shepard started to kiss Liara deeply again, sliding more of her fingers and biotic energy into Liara. She felt the Asari's legs squirm and her own wave start to form. Something was building between them.

The two lovers kept pressing their bodies tightly together, Liara arching herself back and her eyes hungrily staring at those of her true love. She really did want to spend eternity with Shepard, that phrase having taken on a new meaning to her now.

As she arched back, Shepard kissed her beautiful breasts, the Asari stroking Shepard's short red hair. Her eyes gazed down at Shepard, grinning in delight as the commander to continued to please them both with their connection that they shared.

Feeling their waves start to rise, Shepard kept riding them both on the edge. The sand had clearly made them want this more than anything. She was right to try it, right for them to both become under its influence. Their bodies started to glow brighter.

Liara was completely submissive. She wanted her wave to fall and the more she rode on the edge with Shepard at her side, the more she knew she wanted them to come together, to feel their shared bliss rock them to their very cores.

"Shepard... beloved... I'm..."

Then they both came together, in a cacophony of arousal and joy. Shepard's whole body shook as she came, with Liara and her exploding in a flurry of blue energy. She had never felt an orgasm like it and she doubted she could ever feel like it again.

Feeling the surge flow through her, Liara's hips buckled as the sticky pink juices common to Asari flowed from her folds. She actually had a few smaller orgasms, surges that weren't as powerful, but still made her moan and sigh with content.

"How do you feel?" Shepard whispered, the glow from her eyes starting to fade.

"Very jealous... that Miranda and Jack didn't include us in their little fun," the Asari remarked, chuckling. "Other than that... just perfect." Then she groaned. "Oooh… well almost perfect. Still have that headache."

Shepard smirked. She leaned in closer and kissed Liara deeply, pressing their bodies together. As they did so, Liara felt Shepard's wetness rub against her own. Liara whimpered, as Shepard looked down at her lover, grinning brightly.

"Still in the mood I see?" She observed.

"A-A little," the Asari stuttered. "Maybe..."

Another kiss pressed against her lips. "If you want a round two. It would be my pleasure."

Feeling her own natural lust and desire again, Liara then kissed Shepard hard, rolling her onto her back with her at her sides. Shepard succumbed as Liara's deep, fierce kiss made her moan and sigh. The Asari reached down, gently squeezing the commander's breasts.

Her lover murmured against her lips, as Liara reached down, Her hands travelling down her lover's stomach and muscular abdomen. By the goddess Liara adored those tightly packed muscles. She was delighted to have a woman as... built as Shepard as her bondmate.

But then Liara soon found what she wanted, the commander's beautiful hairy folds. She grinned, curling her fingers within Shepard. The Commander moaned loudly, hungry eyes gazing at Liara's sweet, beautiful face. Liara kept thrusting, adding biotic energy to her movements.

"Oh... Oh yes..." Shepard moaned. "Keep... doing that."

Liara kept going, thrusting faster and faster. As she slipped in a second finger, she kissed Shepard's cheek and neck, purring lovingly. The commander had treated her to an amazing session, it was only fitting she return the favour as she always did.

Even though most of her was completely imobolised by pleasure, Shepard reached out, holding Liara's arm as she kept thrusting her. She wanted to bring herself to orgasm as much as Liara did. She wanted to come for Liara, her true love.

"Liara... yes... yes... YES!"

And then Shepard came, her juices flowing again. Liara, grinning melded with Shepard in that moment, kissing her sweetly. The commander just felt breathless against Liara's lips and from the brief connection their minds had shared, she knew she wasn't done with yet.

Moving her slender azure figure down, Liara soon started to lick Shepard's moist wetness, tasting the fluid-stained skin of her folds. Shepard just watched as Liara took in her sweet treat, her blue tongue playing with Shepard's clit gently.

"Mmmmm..." The commander bit her lip, threading her fingers through Liara's tentacles, watching as the Asari continued to eat her. The sight of her lover taking control and dominating her body and thoughts with pleasure was turning her on.

Liara's mind joined to Shepard's again, Shepard feeling every sensation that Liara was. The deep lust, the pure love, all of it flowed into them. Like a cosmic ballet, Liara's tongue twirled and danced around her lover's gorgeous red centre.

Feeling herself growing near again, Shepard just watched as Liara continued to eat her, to taste her. She saw images fill her mind, images of Liara in all her beauty, the woman reminding her how she belonged her to her and to her alone.

"Liara... fuck!" Shepard swore.

But Liara was still not done. She continued to eat Shepard out beautifully. She knew her darling lover was going to be getting closer and closer and she wanted her to finish again and give her more of that delicious human nectar that lay within.

And then she did, as Shepard then orgasmed again, for the final time, squirming and arching forward, juices flowing into Liara's wonderful mouth.

Panting, Shepard looked down as Liara crawled atop her, snuggling her. "Wow... and I mean... wow."

"Do I ever disappoint you, my beloved?" Liara cooed, kissing her.

"No... you never do," the redhead whispered, kissing her back.

xXx

**Author's note:** And as promised, here is Part 2 of my little saga of the Pink Sand hehe. Once again, I have to thank Jmillerart on Tumblr for inspiring this little thing. Originally, I just wanted to do the Jack and Miranda stuff like in their comic, but when I put Shepard and Liara in the story together, I realised I had to write what happened when they tried the Pink Sand for themselves.

But yes, this story is complete! Thank you all for reading and enjoying!


End file.
